


horor movie

by fleurfiore



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, indo local AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurfiore/pseuds/fleurfiore
Summary: "permisi... maaf mas, masnya manusia kan?" mingyu nanya pake suara dan nada sesopan mungkin tapi jawaban orang ini bikin dia ngelupain apa itu sopan santun"oh? kamu bisa liat saya?""anjing"
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 21





	horor movie

**Author's Note:**

> dapat request dari kucing kepo dan semuanya diketik pakai lowercase. local au yang baru debut jadi dimohon kritik dan sarannya ya. oh iya, tidak sempat disunting dan diperbaiki tata bahasanya jadi kalau ada kesalahan fatal maupun minor, harap berikan komentar.
> 
> enjoy! ^0^

cuaca emang nggak bisa diprediksi tapi seenggaknya, ngeliat kondisi dan musim bulan ini, harusnya sih orang-orang lebih pinter antisipasi. 

kata pepatah sih, sedia payung sebelum hujan. literally bawa payung sendiri dari rumah sebelum hujan turun atau siapin mantel dan baju ganti takut takut ada satu dua hal yang emergency. intinya, preparation is a must. sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan.

harusnya sih udah paham tanpa perlu diajarin lah ya. tapi sayangnya, hal itu gak berlaku buat mingyu deh. jangankan buat siapin payung, mantel dan kawan-kawannya, nengok suhu temperatur udara yang selalu terpampang di homeline ponselnya aja dia males. 

apalagi buat ngecek situs ramalan cuaca yang tiap pagi muncul di jendela bar ponsel canggihnya. wah bisa masuk list keajaiban dunia.

"untuk apa ponsel canggih, tapi penggunanya tidak"

itu keluhan dari seokmin, anyway. sohib mingyu yang sudah lelah dengan sikap carefree sahabatnya. iya, seokmin yang itu! yang senyumnya ngalahin cerahnya mentari pagi. 

anyway, balik lagi ke mingyu. setelah badmood dan ngabisin energinya buat ngomel sana sini, cursing kesana kemari dan segala macam umpatan yang keluar, akhirnya dia nyerah dan cuma ngeliatin derasnya hujan dari balik jendela.

masih kesel sih dia karena rencana hunting foto dan jalan-jalan menyusuri kota saat senja digagalkan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, tapi ya apa boleh buat. mengumpat tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, teman-teman.

dia ngeliatin hujan yang pelan-pelan berhenti, ngetik sesuatu di ponselnya dan akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung ambil kunci mobil dan tancap gas ke mall. 

ngapain? tentu saja uji nyali. ada film horror baru yang tayang perdana malam ini. sebagai penikmat film, gak mungkin dong dia melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. 

peduli setan dengan omelan temen-temennya kalau mereka tau mingyu udah nonton filmnya duluan. dia juga selalu dikasih spoiler sama mereka kalau telat nonton. memang teman-teman jahanam mereka tuh.

film ini udah dia tunggu dari tahun lalu, sebenernya. sekuel dari film sebelumnya yang bikin mingyu jatuh hati sampe bucin sama setan-setan di film itu. oh, sekalian menyegarkan pikiran dari kekesalan tanpa ujung karena hujan sore tadi.

nonton film perdana, ngehindarin spoiler dan refreshing secara bersamaan. kill two birds with one stone, ya kan?

dia masuk teater dan duduk anteng di deretan kedua dari depan. popcorn sama minuman udah tersedia di pangkuannya dan dia ngelirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya sekali.

"sip, bentar lagi"

scene awal udah mulai dan cukup bikin jantungnya berdebar lebih cepet dari sebelumnya. gak tau deh berapa kali dia keselek popcorn yang dia makan saking kagetnya.

udah ada setengah jam filmnya tayang, popcorn dan minuman yang dia bawa juga udah abis. sedikit panik sebenernya, kalau popcorn dan minumannya abis, apalagi yang bisa ngalihin atensinya dari hantu-hantu luar biasa serem di film ini dong?

dia gak mau ngelewatin satupun detail filmnya tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya terdalam, dia takut nonton film ini. keningnya udah penuh sama keringet dingin dan bulu kuduknya pun berdiriㅡ merinding.

ada satu hal yang bikin dia ngerasa aneh dan merinding sebenernya. bukan filmnya tapi sama sekelilingnya. dia noleh ke sebelah kanan dan kirinya, nggak ada orang. dia satu-satunya orang di deretan itu. bagian deret depan juga kosong. 

mingyu nengok ke belakang dan dia gak nemuin siapa-siapa. bener-bener kosong. malem ini, dia nonton film horor secara perdana, s e n d i r i a n.

mingyu gak tau harus seneng atau sedih.

ya dia emang jadi penonton pertama, tapi kenapa jadi satu-satunya coba? bayangin dong nonton film horor malem-malem, abis ujan yang bikin perasaannya lebih sendu dan juga suhu dingin di teater ini ngebikin suasananya jadi lebih mencekam.

sempet kepikiran buat keluar dari teater tapi dia udah keluarin duit buat bayar tiketnya. dia juga udah keluar tenaga dan bensin. gak suka buang-buang uang mingyu tuh.

sekarang dia bimbang antara nunggu filmnya kelar atau langsung keluar. mau keluar tapi lagi klimaks, gak mau keluar tapi banyak hantu bermunculan.

dia nutup mata sejenak, ngambil nafas pelan dan ngebuka matanya, dia ngomong pelan sama dirinya sendiri

"yaudah lah ya, gue puas puasin teriak aja kalo setannya munㅡ AAAAAAAAA BRENGSEK"

belum kelar ngomong udah muncul duluan setannya. yaudah lah biarin aja mingyu menikmati horornya film ini dan biarin dia teriak-teriak waktu adegannya terlalu seram untuk disaksikan.

mingyu jarang banget teriak kalo nonton film horor, bukan karena berani tapi karena dia jaga image. ya iyalah, orang tiap nonton dia selalu bareng temen atau saudaranya. kalau sampe teriak histeris gitu kan bisa dikatain sampe lulus dia.

nah, mumpung sekarang teaternya sepi. bener-bener sepi dan cuma ada mingyu dan bungkus sisa popcorn dan minumannya tadi, kayaknya sih bisa lah ya dia mengeluarkan segala umpatan dan teriakan waktu adegan-adegan seremnya muncul.

segala macam umpatan dan doa-doa udah dia keluarkan. dari ngeabsen isi kebun binatang sampe doa mau masuk kamar mandi. saking serem dan ngagetinnya film ini, belum selesai dia teriak eh dibikin kaget lagi. 

tapi nggak lama sampe akhirnya penderitaannya selesai. filmnya kelar dan mingyu ngerasa puas banget. plotnya oke walaupun ada satu dua layer yang menurut dia ngeganggu, horornya mantep, pemain dan sinematografinya kece. 

ending dari film ini juga gak terduga. plot twist! yang mana hal itu paling mingyu suka dari sebuah film. berasa mau salim sama sutradara dan crew filmnya. gak sia-sia dia nunggu setahunan dari teaser awalnya muncul.

dia gak nunggu credit filmnya karena pengen buru-buru balik. capek dia tuh teriak-teriak dari tadi. mingyu ngeberesin bungkus sisa makanannya. mastiin kalo remahan popcorn yang terjangkau tangannya dia beresin dan barangnya gak ada yang ketinggalan.

pas berdiri dan mau jalan keluar teater, jantungnya berasa mau copot. ada seseorang di deretan bangku tengah. bagian pojok deket tangga yang bakal dia lewatin. duh, berasa masuk ke dalem settingan film tadi. ada scene akhir dimana hantunya muncul waktu main characternya lagi nonton.

orang yang mingyu liat itu kayaknya cowo, pake kemeja putih dan pandangannya fokus ke layar. dari tempatnya berdiri, mingyu gak bisa ngeliat jelas ekspresi orang itu. 

eh, orang atau bukan ya?

mingyu masih diem di tempatnya, masih kaget karena ngeliat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul disitu. ragu mau lewat sana atau muter ke arah lain.

kalo lewat sana, bisa jadi orang itu bukan orang. kalo muter bisa kelamaan dia baliknya. yaudah lah mending dia lewat tempat itu juga sekalian uji nyali. kalo ternyata bukan orang, berarti mingyu dapet jackpot. nonton film horor serta ketemu sama castnya sekaligus.

once in a lifetime experience. jangan sampe dilewatkan.

kakinya ngelangkah makin deket sampe dia bisa ngeliat ekspresi muka orang itu secara jelas. hampir oleng mingyu karena terpesona. orang misterius ini ganteng dan manis secara bersamaan, punya wajah dingin tapi entah kenapa mingyu ngerasa gemes sendiri.

karena ngerasa bimbang untuk kesekian kalinya, mingyu ngebatin

"sapa nggak ya? sapa nggak ya? kalau disapa nanti gue dikira annoying, tapi kalo gak disapa nanti gue nyesel karena nggak kenalan"

"yaudah lah sapa aja"

"eh tapi kalo bukan orang gimana..."

"duh, tapi gue gak bakal tau kalo gak nyari tau, yaudah deh gue sapa aja"

langkah mingyu makin deket ke cowo yang sekarang lagi nunduk ngebenerin lengan bajunya, dia udah berdiri di depan cowo itu dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk buka suara

"permisi... maaf mas, masnya manusia kan?" mingyu nanya pake suara dan nada sesopan mungkin tapi jawaban orang ini bikin dia ngelupain apa itu sopan santun

"oh? kamu bisa liat saya?"

"anjing" 

mingyu otomatis nyeplos dan mukanya langsung pucet. ini bukan manusia? woy! yang bener aja! mingyu udah lupa caranya lari atau teriak. 

"eh hahaha"

cowo itu ketawa pelan, suara ketawanya kedengeran lebih merdu dari lullaby yang tiap malem mingyu dengerin. mingyu udah terpesona tapi kemudian dia inget kalau mereka beda dunia.

cakep sih, tapi kalo bukan manusia ya untuk apa?

cowo itu berdiri dari duduknya dan ngelangkah ngedeketin mingyu yang masih diem di tempatnya. muka mingyu keliatan pucet dan bingung. mau maju tapi takut, mau ngelangkah mundur tapi kakinya udah berasa kaya jeli. lemes.

"santai aja mas, saya manusia kok. nih pegang aja kalo gak percaya" cowo tadi ngulurin tangannya dan tanpa ragu mingyu nyentuh pelan jari-jarinya dan refleks ngejawab "d-dingin..."

"oh iya, pasti karena kedinginan dari tadi" cowo itu ngegumam pelan, mingyu ngalihin pandangannya ke bawah. ngeliat ke kaki cowo manis ini ternyata napak ke tanah.

"kaki mas napak... masnya beneran manusia kan?"

"iya, saya beneran manusia. maaf ya tadi sempet ngerjain mas" cowo itu ngasih senyum apologetic ke arah mingyu dan ngebikin mingyu panik. kali ini bukan karena takut tapi karena dia ngerasa sesuatu yang hangat di hatinya.

"o-oh gak apa-apa. saya aja yang panikan. mas mau keluar teater bareng sama saya?" cowo itu keliatan bingung, mingyu juga gak ngerti kenapa ngajakin keluar teater bareng padahal jalan sendiri-sendiri juga bisa.

"mmm boleh deh, saya juga masih parno gara-gara scene bioskop tadi"

wah tanpa terduga ternyata modus mingyu berhasil, mereka keluar teater bareng-bareng dan sambil jalan keluar mall, mereka ngobrol-ngobrol kecil tentang film tadi.

"saya kaget soalnya kamu tiba-tiba di deret atas. pas pertengahan film saya nengok kesana kemari dan di teater nggak ada orang selain saya soalnya hahaha"

"oh itu.... sebenernya saya masuk pas masnya udah masuk, saya juga sempet liat pas masnya beli popcorn kok tadi. cuma karena masnya terlalu fokus jadi nggak ngeh kalo saya disitu. pas masnya nengok mungkin pas saya benerin tali sepatu"

"kamu bisa benerin tali sepatu waktu nonton horor?" mingyu bingung aja gitu sama jawaban orang ini. lagi suasana horor dan mencekam bisa-bisanya benerin tali sepatu. 

"hmm... nggak nyaman kalo nggak keiket" cowo yang belum mingyu tau namanya itu ngejawab santai. yaudah lah, mingyu juga gak mau mikir panjang lagi walaupun dia masih penasaran sama satu hal...

"tapi kok nggak denger kamu teriak tadi?"

"saya teriak kok... tapi saya tahan. lagian suara saya kalah kenceng sama teriakan masnya" cowo itu ngejawab pake nada santai dan biasa aja. walaupun sebenernya bikin mingyu tersindir dikit. ini first time mereka ketemu dan image keren mingyu tercoreng sama teriakan dia waktu nonton film horor. mau dikemanain muka gantengnya coba?

"eh- eh jangan gitu dong malu nih saya"

"kenapa mesti malu coba? kan emang filmnya horor jadi wajar kalau teriak-teriak"

"iya juga sih... oh, kita belum kenalan. nama saya mingyu"

mingyu ngulurin tangannya dan kasih senyuman kecil yang langsung disambut sama tangan dingin cowo tadi dan senyuman manisnya.

"saya minghao. nice to meet you, gyu"

"minghao... namanya bagus... cocok banget kalau dipanggil sayang"

"hah?"

"ehㅡ hah?"

mingyu tadi ngerasa kalau dia ngomong dalem hati. ternyata kekencengan ya hatinya kalo ngomong. duh, bikin malu diri sendiri lagi padahal baru pertama ketemu.

kalo disuruh ngelist kesialan dan kelakuan malu-maluin mingyu hari ini kayaknya sama aja kaya dia nyeritain detail film yang dia tonton tadi. bakal panjang dan nggak habis-habis.

tapi... ngedenger minghao ketawa gemes gini karena kekonyolan mingyu, boleh gak sih kalo mingyu bertingkah konyol dan malu-maluin terus tiap ada minghao?

tiap ada minghao ya, kira-kira kapan ya dia bisa ketemu lagi sama cowo ini lagi? cowo manis yang tadinya dia kira hantu baru keluar dari film. 

duh, mau ngarep tapi takut terlalu jauh dan malah bikin dia galau. lagian, mereka belum deket banget dan cuma tau nama masing-masing.

nggak mau ngarep tapi jantung mingyu gak mau kompromi dan malah deg deg an terus deket minghao.

kayaknya sih, ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama deh. cinta yang berawal dari film horor.

minghao... minghao... manusia bukan sih? gampang banget bikin orang jatuh hati.

**Author's Note:**

> okay... authornya nggak begitu bisa nulis romansa dan penuh cinta jadi ya akhirnya lahir au abal-abal ini. maafkan satu dua kesalahan yang terdapat di dalam sini ya /sungkem/
> 
> see you on the next au <3


End file.
